


Confidant Relief

by BlackAce70



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Feminization, Filming, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mating Press, Mindbreak, Public Masturbation, dubcon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: After another stressful week, Tae finds herself chatting with the other girls in Akira's harem. Who had been expressing exhaustion and irritation from the heavy workloads they've been suffering through; which soon leads to the doctor proposing an unorthodox stress-relieving method.One that will take advantage of their cute little Joker. Commission by Anonymous
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> After months of careful planning and testing, Tae finally gets an opportunity to try out a special drug she had been developing. With her precious little guinea pig being none the wiser until it's too late.

Tae stretched her arms above her head, stifling a deep yawn that threatened to leave her lips as she watched the current conversation taking place within the online chat room she was in the middle of. It was late into the evening as the Clinic had finally closed for the day, leaving the owner and sole worker free to her own devices. And with her having the luxury of living upstairs just above the clinic. She didn’t have to worry about traveling far just to get a good night’s rest. But that was neither here nor there; the real focus of the matter here was regarding this chatroom, consisting of her, and numerous other women within a certain dark-haired boy’s confidant/harem; Ann, Makoto, Haru, one of her usual patients Futaba, Kasumi & Hifumi-san; along with a woman that was surprisingly closer to her age, Kawakami. 

The conversation was something she found herself resonating with the rest of the girls; that being, stress. She sat and listen to the girls talk and complain about how recent amounts of work piling on them, along with various other personal things, had been draining on their body. Things that Tae found that she could relate to; though she loved her job as a medical practitioner. She couldn’t deny how tiring it was working day after day tending to the many patients within this district. The fact that she was by herself with no real assistance, and was also hard at work creating a drug to help a special patient she had been keeping an eye on. Only added to the ever-growing stress that was piling on her. 

But despite all of that, she didn’t let that get to her. As recently, she had been in the middle of conducting a little side project on the side. One that, if it worked out well enough, would manage to help her and all of the others in one fell swoop. It had been a slow, yet progressive process, one she had been meaning to bring up to the others for quite some time now. And it seemed like tonight, she would be getting her chance. 

“Actually, if I can interject,” She began to type into the chat, “I believe I might have something that could potentially solve all of our problems. And be quite enjoyable too.” 

_ ‘Eh?!’ - Kasumi  _

_ ‘Wait, really?!’ - Ann _

_ ‘She speaks, and here I thought she passed out at her computer again.’ - Futaba  _

_ ‘Futaba-chan, please…’ - Haru _

_ ‘Hold on, back up; what do you mean you might have something for us?’ - Kawakami  _

_ ‘You’re all aware of my practice in creating experimental drugs. This latest one that I’ve been working on the side, has been producing some good results for me. I’ve already tried it out on myself.’ - Tae  _

_ ‘While I can’t deny your medical intelligence has been rather helpful to us. I can’t help but feel a little hesitant about using it.’ - Makoto _

_ ‘I agree.’ - Hifumi  _

_ ‘Yeeeaah, I may be stressed, but I don’t think I’m that bad to where I need drugs to help me out.’ - Kawakami  _

_ ‘Aren’t you drinking with Ohya-san- ‘ Haru _

_ ‘Ah! Hey! Hey! Shut it!’ - Kawakami.  _

Tae simply smiled, of course, she was going to be met with a little resistance; she had been expecting this. 

_ ‘How about I prove it to you, maybe with… a little demonstration? Kurusu is scheduled to come in tomorrow to help some more with my testing.’ - Tae. _ __  
_  
_ __ ‘Eh? Senpai? What does he have to do with all of this?’ - Kasumi 

_ ‘You’ll find out soon enough.’ - Tae _

Tae chuckled a bit to herself as she leaned back into her seat. Oh, tomorrow would definitely prove to be a fun and exciting day for her and Akira. 

Whether he would come to know it or not. 

-X-

The upcoming appointment she had scheduled with Akira in the afternoon, couldn’t come fast enough for Tae in her honest opinion. Trekking through her usual morning routines, while prepping everything up for their little experiment later today, Tae couldn’t keep herself from growing entirely eager in anticipation for what was about to occur. And with good reason, too; as she had been looking forward to completing this long going experiment of her’s for a while now. Years, in fact, wanting to make sure every single, means, data recorded, and ingredients required for this experiment would ultimately culminate into her greatest work yet; second to her life-saving medicine. It was only within the recent past months when she had met Akira, did she realize she could finally implement her long-desired research. 

Looking up from her desk to her wall clock, she smirked as she saw the time read 1:24. Akira would be here soon as she had told him to arrive at 1:45. 

“Good, let’s get everything ready,” Setting aside her clipboard, she started going around her room. Gathering all the necessary items and vials that would be needed for today. All the while, setting up a few… ‘extra’ things that, while not part of the experiment, would still be important nonetheless for today. 

Once everything was finished setting everything up, she pulled out a small test tube vial. Inside in, an odd bright pink liquid sloshed around. A small smile graced her lips as she gave the vial a few shakes before undoing the cork and bringing the contents to her lips, downing the strange liquid in one go. For a few short moments, nothing seemed to have happened to the female practitioner; until a sharp passing shudder coursed throughout her voluptuous body. Enveloping her in a gradually increasing heat that soon concentrated and pooled around her lower waist. Looking down and placing a hand daintily at her ‘midsection’, she couldn’t stop the big smiled that was forming on her face. 

“Perfect, the content worked exactly as I had hoped~” The day had barely begun for her, and already this was turning out to be a wonderful success. “Now, for the other half. 

-x-

Arriving at Tae’s clinic, Akira couldn’t help but wonder what would be in store for him today. Something when it came to Tae’s various drugs and medicines that she had him take, was that he never truly knew what kind of effects he was to expect from them. While some weren’t as dangerous as they appeared, there had been a few times where he took a pill or liquid that he felt wasn’t really safe. And this came from the leader of the Phantom Thieves who stared at death in the face every single moment he entered the metaverse. 

Still, dangerous or not, he couldn’t deny that most of the medicine she provided for the group got results. But up until recently, he had noticed that some of the meds she had been testing on him had a strange… sensation occurring throughout his body. At first, he didn’t think anything of it, him feeling odd every time he took one of her drugs was par the course from working with her. It was only when he began to notice a subtle change happening within his body, did he begin to feel that something wasn’t right. And have every intention of bringing it up today when he saw Tae. 

Entering through the door, he was greeted by Tae, who was seated at her usual spot at the front receptionist desk writing what was probably one of her latest reports. Upon looking up and seeing that it was Akira walking in, she set the pen aside and stood up from her seat to greet him. 

“Finally, you made it,” She said, pulling him in a soft loving embrace. “Was wondering when you would get here.” 

“Sorry, I got caught up in helping Sojiro finish up a few things at Leblanc before he could let me go.” He apologized as he shrugged off his jacket. Heading into the back room while Tae smirked as she went to go shut the door to the clinic, flipping the sign from ‘OPEN’ to ‘CLOSE’ before doing so. Arriving in the back room, she already found Akira sitting patiently on the bed. Taking her place at her chair, she pulled her clipboard and folded her legs. 

“So, what are you going to administer to me today, Tae?” 

“The same usual medication, although, this time I have a special type of drug that I would like for you to take along with it as well.” As she said this, she opened her desk drawer to pull out a small bottle, containing some pink colored circular pills. “But before that, just gotta ask you the standard stuff,” She set the pill bottle aside, “Have you been feeling okay? No illness, fatigue, or complications to the body?” 

Akira answered immediately to the first set of question, upon reaching the part about complications, however, he paused a little with hesitancy, “Actually, there is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” He said after a moment of silence “Lately I’ve begun to notice some… changes, I guess you could say, occurring with my body.”

Tae raised an intrigued brow, “Changes? How so?” 

Akira paused again momentarily, “I think it’s better that I just show you.” He started undoing his clothing, setting them aside until he was only in his boxers. And it was then Tae started to see just what exactly he had been talking about. 

Having done some physical examinations on Akira in the past. Tae knew full well that the illustrious Phantom Thief had a well-fit and somewhat muscular build to him. But none of that was present the moment he took off his clothing. While he still had a fairly toned physique, his body had become far leaner, slimmer, almost having a faint pear shape to him. His slightly rough skin tone looking a lot smoother than before, from what Tae could see. Overall, while you could still tell that l he was a male through and through, one could definitely see the subtle changes that had occurred to him. 

“I see, so this is what you meant,” Muttered the physician as she took in the new appearance. 

“It’s not too severe, is it?” Akira asked, 

“Oh no, of course not,” She waved off, “The effects done to your body hasn’t advanced to be deemed somewhat permanent. Though, after today, I’ll have you take a break from testing for like a few weeks. I’m positive by that point, you’ll be completely fine by then.” 

A pleasant smile graced Tae’s lips as she reassured her patient, taking the notable look of relief that young man had on his face. But, inwardly, she was smirking; she had already been well aware that this would happen to Akira. In fact, she’d been hoping for this result ever since she had started him on that special brand of test drugs, and after months of steady dosing. It was time to finally lock it all in place. 

“Now then, let’s go through the stand check-up procedures, shall we?” 

Akira nodded, unaware of what the doctor was currently thinking, “Alright.” 

The normal routine was pretty standard enough. Though Tae admittedly found herself letting her hands roam about Akira’s developing body. Something the boy had commented a few times about, but she had managed to give the excuse that she was simply examining his body. While hesitant, he did eventually accepted the excuse and let her continue on; sometimes, it paid to be a doctor. 

Finally, it came time to administer the drug to the Phantom Thief leader. Handing him the pill and some water, she watched him ingest the pink pill and down half the contents in the glass. For a few moments, nothing seemed to have happened, “How do you feel?” 

“Honestly? I feel just fine.” Akira answered truthfully, and Tae had to refrain from doing a surprised double-take.

“R-Really?” She stuttered before quickly clearing her throat, “No… fevers, itches, any odd sensations?” 

“Nope, not like the other times you’d administered a dose to me.” He said, bringing a finger to his chin, he smiled fondly at the doctor, “I think this might be the first drug you’ve given me, that hasn’t had any side effect.” 

“I-I see, that’s great…” She said, offering a small weak smile to the teen, but mentally, she was worried. Th-This shouldn’t have been right, she had made sure to have followed her notes and instructions perfectly when developing this drug. And it was turning out to be a dud, how? Had she made a mistake? Was there something she had overlooked during her research? Why wasn’t the drug taken affect? 

Thinking that they were done, Akira decided to start putting on his clothing, when something occurred. 

His body… started to feel hot, really hot; enough to prompt a loud sudden groan from the boy, grabbing Tae’s attention. Setting aside her clipboard as she caught Akira into her arms, wondering what was the matter, only for her brown eyes to widen at the sight before her. 

Akira’s body began to change; the faint tone muscles that he had before, started to recede and fade away before Tae’s very eyes. Becoming more smoother and having a less rough & flawless complexion. His face became a lot less masculine and more feminine in appearance; which was framed beautifully by his short hair growing longer; reaching all the way down to his upper back. His noticeable slim and lean physique became more profound, growing into a curvaceous beauty with his hips growing wider, complimented by a set of nice plump thighs and a perky, round, bubbly fat ass. With his lips turning nice and puffy and his nipples a nice pink color, the transformation was now complete. 

“It worked,” Tae uttered in disbelief, holding Akira away from her so she could examine the newly changed body up and down, “It actually worked, and here I thought that I had failed!” 

“F-Failed what,” Akira had a look of shock at the sudden change of tone in his voice. Noticing that it was higher pitched than usual, almost feminine. He looked down at his hands before back to the smiling doctor, “W-What did you do, Tae?” 

“My little experiment,” She revealed, her tone holding more pride and excitement than any remorse, “It’s actually the reason why your body had been slowly changing over the last few months since we started. You see Akira,” She pulled him towards her, “During the course of our testing, I had been administering another personal drug of mine on the side. One with a different goal in mind as opposed to the main one I had told you about.” 

“Why?!” 

“Stress relief,” Was her simple reply, “You have no idea how hard it can be running this entire clinic on my own between creating drugs, and treating patients. It can get a little draining, so I decided to create a little pick me up. That’s where you come in my dear.” 

She brought both her hands down on Akira’s backside, causing the boy to yelp in surprise, “I do feel bad for the deception, truly I do. But your acceptance in helping me test out my drugs provided the opportunity to take advantage of the situation.” She started squeezing and groping his rear, “And with this cute, sexy figure, along with this bubbly desirable ass you’ve acquired. This side experiment worked out better than I could’ve hoped.” 

Akira opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden moan cut him off, shocking him and bringing a wide grin to Tae’s lips. “My my, Kurusu, are you by chance become aroused to your new sensitive body?” 

“N-No, of course, no- n-ngh!” He groaned loudly once more, his body heaving slightly into the woman holding him firmly as Tae brushed her knee against his slowly growing bulge. Which the now effeminate man noticed, felt a bit… smaller than before? 

“Seems to me like you are,” She pulled down his boxers past his wide hips, revealing his hard-on. What was once a respectable 9-inches, dwindled into a mere three-inch cock. His balls taking a notable shrink in size as well, “Ooh, how cute~” Taei cooed, gripping the small dick in her hand and stroking it. “Guess this can be considered a drawback to any male who takes this pill.” 

Pushing him back onto the bed, Tae smirked as she shrugged off her coat, “I think it’s about time I moved on to the next part of my little experiment.” 

Akira was about to question what that much when he was cut off by something flopping on top of his face with a loud slap. It was hot, thick, and had a strong powerful scent emanating off of it. Black eyes shrinking down to mere dots, Akira stared dumbfoundedly, staring at the one thing he didn’t expect to see- no, staring at something he KNEW Tae never had on her before. A long, thick, 12-inch long girthy cock. 

His eyes looked past the throbbing shaft pulsating against his face, up to the smiling doctor of which the phallic member belonged to. Silently asking how was this even possible; a question that Tae was more than happy to oblige in answering, “You’re the only one who has been going under some extreme testing, my dear.” She grabbed and started slapping the erection against his face, “Genuine, authentic, and fully functional; through the works of medical science, I managed to create a real-life working dick. Impressive isn’t it?” 

She leaned in, “And you’re going to help me test it out.” 

Akira opened his mouth to reject the proposal but that only proved to be a huge mistake. The moment he opened his mouth, it just served as an opportunity for Tae to press her cock into his mouth. The soft dick suckable lips kissing the very tip as she pushed her way into, biting her lip at the warm and wet mouth engulfing her cock all around. A wave of foreign bliss enveloping her as she forced more inches down Akira’s tight throat. Ignoring the chokes and gagging leaving the boy in the process, in favor of the pleasure taking over as she started to experience her first oral on the receiving end. 

Tears began to prick the ends of Akira’s as he was forced to take in his first (unwilling) cock. Disgust and revolt starting to well inside of his as he tried not to choke shaft punching away at the very back of his throat. Prompting the boy to let out a series of involuntary moans and gags. The taste was indescribable but overall unpleasant as he tried to pull away, but Tae’s hand quickly grabbing him by the top of his head swiftly ended any ideas of him escaping. Forcing him to take even more of her cock down into his cute little mouth. 

“God, your mouth is amazing!” Tae moaned out, a hand at her breast, kneading firmly as she pumped her hips vigorously, “I can see why you used to love blowjobs so much. The feeling of having someone’s mouth around your cock is wonderful. It’s a shame I didn’t think of doing this sooner with you.” 

Akira didn’t hear Tae, he could barely hear anything outside of his heart pounding against his eardrums as he tried his best to keep himself from blacking out from the cock stuffed in his mouth. Breathing in and out from the nose, his hands were at Tae’s waist, holding on tightly to keep himself somewhat stable with the physician. Soon a very familiar feeling began to occur; Tae’s cock started throbbing as he felt something slick coating the insides of his throat. Panic rising within his mind, a sharp hiss cut through the air by Tae as Akira he felt something hot and gooey shoot into his mouth; Tae was actually cumming.

Spurts and spurts of hot creamy jizz rocketed inside, overflowing Akira’s mouth to the point where it started to spill out of his sealed puffy lips. Dribbling down his chin and landing on his plump thick lap and chest. The load pooled in his mouth and cheeks, yet the firm grip on his head told Akira that Tae wasn’t looking to let him go until he swallowed it all. So with reluctance, he started gulping down the salty cum audibly, shivering as he did so. 

Tae looked entirely pleased as she slowly pulled her cock out of his mouth, “Good boy,” She praised, resting the wet shaft against his face, “See, that wasn’t so bad now, wasn’t it?” 

Akira, once again, tried to say something to the doctor. But that powerful hot bodily sensation that had slammed him from before returned, even more intensely than the first time, as his pitifully small dick stood painfully erect. Cum already leaking out the tip as it twitched and shook uncontrollably. His entire state reduced to shameless panting, struggling to catch his breath. Deep down, a part of him hoping that this was over now; embarrassment and humiliation filling up within his chest as he stared up at Tae with the same disbelieving expression upon his cute face. It was a look that Tae couldn’t get enough of… 

“So cute, so precious; I just adore that lovely look you’re giving me,” Her hand rubbed and caressed the tensed boy’s face. “It just makes me want to fuck you even more.” 

Without much warning, Akira found himself pushed down on the bed with a sudden grunt. His face, hitting the pillow, leaving his ass raised up in the air for all to see. Offering a light jiggle with his sudden shift in position. Shrugging off her jacket, Tae quickly mounted on top of the effeminate boi. Grabbing a handful of his plump cheeks as she pulled him closer to her, briefly noting that the teen wasn’t offering much in resistance. Whether it was because he was still recovering from earlier, or it was just his way of resigning himself to his fate. She did notice him tense up even more as she rested and rubbed her cock in between his soft bum. 

“Don’t worry Akira, with the new changes to your body. You should be able to take me in with no relative problem.” She grinned as she spread his cheeks, revealing his pink puffy asshole. “Though… I would recommend breathing steadily through the whole thing.” 

That offered no form of comfort or relief to the changed boy, nonetheless, he forced himself to prepare as the tip of Tae’s massive cock stabbed at his rear. Pushing herself into him nice and slowly, using the cum and saliva from earlier as a makeshift lube. Searing pain exploded in his mind as Tae took his anal virginity, inch after thick meaty inch of her cock stretching his tight asshole to its very limits. His cock throbbing like mad from the rough stimulation coursing through him. God! Tae somehow felt even bigger than when she shoved her dick down his throat. The inside of his ass felt like it was being split in half; now he understood why Makoto didn’t like doing anal so much. 

Eyes snapped shut, his breathing grew sharper, hissing rapidly as Tae started to move, her dick sliding in and out of him easily. Choked and strangled coughs muffled into the pillow beneath Akira, who gripped the sheets tightly with each and every thrust reaching balls deep inside of him, grinding aggressively against his prostate. The fleshy slaps of his ass connected with the futa’s hips bouncing off the walls, mixing with the grunts and lust-fueled growls leaving the horny doctor. Who was experiencing no short amount of blissful ecstasy as she claimed her first ass for herself. 

“F-Fuck! This feels amazing, better than I could have imagined!” Tae moaned, her mind losing itself the pleasure of Akira’s ass as her hips pumped automatically. She couldn’t believe just how good it felt fucking an ass with a genuine dick. The way Akira’s walls squeezed down tightly around her length, coiling and even massaging her cock as she drilled deeply, was indescribable. It almost made her wish she was born a boy from the beginning. 

“Having a dick truly feels fantastic! I think I’m going to get addicted to this.” 

Whether Akira had heard Tae or not was unknown, once again too focused on breathing and dealing with the burning pain of his ass being violated to think about anything else. However, as time pass, the pain began to fade away from his mind, replacing itself with mind-numbing pleasure. His body starting to adjust and accept the member pounding at him, the conflicting sensation washed over his being, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Another stab at his prostate did, letting out a sharp hiss, Akira came all over Tae’s examination bed. His mind and body both giving out on him as he shamelessly shot his thick runny cum all over the sheets underneath him. His ass unconsciously clenching tightly around Tae, milking the futanari harder than ever before. 

“To think you’d cum from having your ass fucked,” Tae smirked, leaning down and pressing her body against Akira’s smaller back as she cupped his chin, “You’re acting more and more like a girl with each passing moment, aren’t you Kurusu?” 

The boy in question shook his head weakly, “That’s not-” He couldn’t even bring himself to finish due to the shaky moan leaving him as Tae ground her cock deeper into his depth. Dragging out the orgasm even further for the twink.

“Now now, Akira, there’s no shame in this. If anything, I find it sexy.” She slowly wrapped her arms around his head in a tight headlock. “I say embrace it, cause this is gonna be your new life from now on.” 

Before he could even question what she had meant, Tae started fucking him once again. Her thrusts hard and a lot more aggressive than before, working hard to bring herself to a powerful climax just like Akira. The boy trapped in the prone boning position underneath could do nothing much than drool behind his gnashed firm teeth. His delirious mind slipping into unconsciousness, unable to take anymore as he had six more mini orgasms caused her cock slamming against his sore prostate. With one last final thrust, burrowing herself deep as her cock and hips would allow, she came; the force of her release shooting out like a firehose. Filling him and painting his walls with a hot gooey load of baby batter. Wringing out one last climax from Akira himself before blacking out in Tae’s arms, his entire body going completely limp.

Tae blinked, looking down at the still form of Persona User. It was only when she finally calmed down from her high, did she noticed the boy had become unresponsive. “Akira. . . ? Akira…?” She slapped his cheek a few times, to no avail, “Seems he couldn’t take it anyway, oh well. There’s always next time.”

A soft wet squelching noise was heard as Tae pulled herself out of Akira, wiggling her hips a bit and freeing the tip with a light pop. Her excess seed squirting out of Akira’s ass and splattering all over his thick thighs. Showing a nice lovely sight to the goth physician, “He’ll have all the time in the world to get used to becoming our cute little pet.” She sighed, plopping herself down in her swivel chair. Letting out a small smile as she glanced towards the computer screen before her.

“Isn’t that right girls?”

Pulling the dark screen off her computer, the doctor’s amusement grew, as she greeted to the sight of the other members to Akira’s harem. Who had been watching the entire scene unfold through a live video feed Tae had set up prior to inviting the Phantom Thief leader for their routinely check-up/drug administering. 

Each and every one of them was in a varying state of shock & disbelief. With good reason, as none of them could begin to process what they had just witnessed before them. Tae had been expecting this type of reaction from them, in all honesty. She knew her plan would garner some… polarizing reception, hence why she opted to have this little demonstration as opposed to trying to explain it to them. 

“As you can see,” She started, leaning back in her seat, folding her leg, “My little means for stress relief is a fun and pleasurable one, wouldn’t you say?” 

_ ‘TH-THIS WAS YOUR IDEA?!’ - Shouted a red-faced Kawakami _

_ “You’re crazy!” - Ann chimed in  _

_ Most of the other girls couldn’t even respond, still complete and utterly shellshocked by what they had just witnessed. Again, it was a reaction Tae had predicted ahead of time. Though she would admit, she had expected everyone to fly off the handle in an explosive manner. So as far as she was concerned, this was a bit of a plus.  _

_ ‘Now now, there’s no need to lose our heads here. Besides, both of you are saying that, but I don’t think you truly mean it all that much.’ - Smirked Tae  _

_ ‘Eh?!’ - Ann _

_ ‘Takamaki, Sadayo, if you two were truly disgusted by what I had done. You could’ve ended the live feed at any point on your end. The fact that you’re still here, tells me you were more interested than you wanna admit to.’ - Tae _

_ ‘. . .’ - Ann, Kawakami  _

_ ‘Uh, q-question… why this method?’ - Haru _

_ ‘I’ll be honest, I always held a bit of an interest in the male genitals; both on a medical, and sexual level. And what it would feel like possessing one for myself, and after experiencing what I had just done. I’ll admit, I don’t think I can go back to my regular life after this.’ - Tae _

_ ‘That’s… unbelievable.’ - Hifumi _

_ ‘You DID look like you were having fun.’ - Futaba _

_ ‘Futaba!’ - Makoto _

_ ‘I-I mean… Futaba-chan isn’t wrong, it really did look like it felt amazing from the way Tae-san was looking.’ - Kasumi _

_ ‘This is ridiculous, you two CAN’T be serious!’ - Ann _

_ ‘Take my little demonstration however you wish, just now that I feel a lot more relieved that I’ve ever been these past three months. And note; I’m not forcing anyone here to go through with this. And you’re more than welcome to walk away from this at any given point.’ - Tae _

_ ‘. . .’ - Rest of the girls. _

_ ‘If there’s anyone here who feels that this is wrong or too much for them, you can back out now while you still can. Otherwise, I’ll your willing to stay as a sign that you wish to go along with this.’ - Tae _

_ There was a long periodic moment of silence amongst the girls. Not a single sound uttered saved for the occasional background noise as no one could bring themselves to say anything. Though there were blatant blushes present on most of the harem’s faces, along with some various look of hesitancy on a select few. Not a single soul made the effort to click out of the live video feed. A sight that brought a pleasant smile to the medical doctor’s lips. As she pulled out a small pill bottle, showing it to the group. _

_ ‘*Giggles* Very well, first let’s talk the dosage.’ - Tae _


	2. Horny Livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Tae's demonstration of her new drug on Akira. And Makoto and the rest of the girls are still a little hesitant about taking the new pill. Futaba, however, is more than happy to embrace her new status with open arms. 
> 
> So much so, she decides to make it a little spectacle of it to the other girls. With Akira guest starring in her little shenanigans.

“Ann, Kasumi, I’m so glad you two could make it.” 

“Hey, Makoto.” 

“Afternoon, Senpai.” 

Makoto offered a soft smile as she stepped to the side, allowing her friends to enter her home. Having never been to the Niijima household before, the girls were actually amazed at how well off the place their friend’s abode was. While it obviously couldn’t compare to Haru’s home, due to her family’s immense fortune, it definitely was a close second in their book. 

Said Heiress in question was already inside, having seated herself at the living room couch with a small tea set in front of her. Indicating she had been here for some time now. Upon seeing her friends, she smiled and offered them a small wave, “Hey everyone, glad you’re here.” 

“Hey Haru,” Ann smiled; returning the greeting as she sat down at the table. Prompting the rest of the girls to move there since it would be more comfortable, “Were you waiting long for us?” 

The light brunette shook her head, “Not long, I wanna say… 15 minutes before you arrived?” 

Kasumi raised a brow, looking around the household, “Where’s Futaba-chan? Is she running late or something?” 

“Actually Futaba won’t be coming,” Makoto chimed in, joining the conversation, “She said she had something planned for today and that she wouldn’t be able to make it.”

“I see, I hope everything is alright,” Haru said with some concern in her tone. 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Ann smiled reassuringly, helping herself to some tea, “This is Futaba we’re talking about, aside from hacking and Phantom Thief business with the rest of us. All she really does is sleep and play video games. So it’s likely the latter or something.” 

The girls shared a small laugh at that, knowing Ann had a point there, soon it died down before they all looked at one another. Their momentary joyful presence now replaced one filled with a sudden case of awkwardness. 

“So…” Ann spoke, drumming her fingers across the surface of the table, looking at the other girls before letting out a sigh, “Alright, I’ll just come out and say it. Did any of you girls start taking the pills Tae gave us a while back?” 

And just like that, the awkward embarrassment skyrocketed; light faint blushes, becoming more visible as the girls all shuffled about in their seats. Unable to answer or even look at Ann after the blonde had posed their question. A week had passed since Tae had given the girls futanari pills to the rest of the girls within Akira’s harem. Despite their initial willingness to try out the… unorthodox stress relief method, no one amongst the group had made the effort to take one of the pills themselves. Nerves and uncertainty bubbling within them at the thought of walking with a real genuine dick in between their legs. The mere thought alone was still surreal, and yet, the gothic physician managed to prove them otherwise. Even now, the girls could feel their cheeks getting hotter as they remembered how aggressive the woman had been in fucking their boyfriend. 

Seeing as no one spoke up, the sole blonde of the group let out a small sigh, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

“I-I did want to take it, really, it’s just…” Makoto fidgeted, looking down towards the take with her cheeks aflame with mortification, “I just… haven’t really been able to mentally prepared myself yet.” It was a weak and crappy excuse, she knew that, but it was also the absolute truth. No matter how many times she told herself that she would take the pill. She just couldn’t bring herself to do it and wussed out. 

“I don’t blame you, I couldn’t bring myself to do it either,” Ann said with a soft laughing, rubbing the back of her head in relief knowing she wasn’t the only one alone on that. “It just felt so weird to me, that I decided to hold until I truly felt comfortable taking it.” 

“Ah, um…” Everyone turned their attention to a blushing Haru, who kept her eyes fixated on the teacup sitting before her, fidgeting around nervously. 

“Huh? What’s the matter, Senpai?” Kasumi asked, looking at the oddly flustered Haru. 

“What’s up?” Ann chimed in, confused, and worried for her friend. 

“I… actually took the pill,” She revealed, surprising everyone, “I-I thought everyone else would’ve taken their’s by now, so I didn’t want to be that awkward person out.” She whined, covering her face in her hands. 

“No way… you actually took it?” Kasumi honestly couldn’t believe her ears. She knew that out of all of her senpais, one of them was bound to take the plunge. She just didn’t expect it to be Haru out of all of them. “W-Well, don’t keep us in suspense, what does it feel like?” 

Haru jumped up as everyone had their attention directed at her, eager to hear what the now apparent futa had to say, “I-I… well it’s… it feels… odd, and thick.” She started to say, as she rubbed her inner thighs against the phallus resting between her legs, feeling the heat emanating from it. “Honestly, I don’t really know how to describe it, it feels so out of place. Yet at the same time, it feels completely natural, if that makes any type of sense.” 

It was so weird; when she first took the pill and grew what she had between her legs. She thought it was going to be extremely awkward adjusting to what she had between her legs. But during the entire time, that she had this thing between her legs -albeit granted, for less than a day- replacing her pussy altogether. It felt as normal to her as if as though the girl had been born with it. It was actually kinda scary the more she thought about it. 

The rest of the girls could only nod softly, slowly digesting what Haru had told them. It was only after a few moments of silence before a timid Kasumi broke it with a question of her own. 

“So um…” Her cheeks flushed bright red, “H-How… How big is it?” 

The awkwardness returned full force, like taking one’s bat to shattered glass. Ripe pair of blushes formed on Ann and Makoto’s faces but they couldn’t deny their growing curiosity as they silently turned their attention over to their fellow Phantom Theif, awaiting her answer to the matter. 

It would be a full minute before Haru spoke up, “Uh well, t-ten inches…” She mumbled towards the end, but loud enough so that the others was able to hear her. 

“Ten…” Makoto couldn’t even finish her statement, her red cheeks deepening even further.

“Whoa…” Was all Kasumi could say on the matter, sharing in her Senpai’s state of awe, before adding on absently, “Wonder what Futaba would think of that if she were here?” 

“What is Futaba doing again, anyway?” Ann spoke up, reiterating a previously asked question. “I know she said she’d be busy today. But did she even tell you guys what exactly what she would be doing?” 

At the shake of their heads, a series of buzzing and pings could be heard from the multiple phones coming off of the girls. Surprising the group as they pulled it out, only to see who was messaging them, “Futaba?!” They exclaimed, seeing the hacker having sent a message to all of them at the same time. Leaving only one short message for the girls. 

**_‘Pull up Makoto’s laptop.’ - Futaba_ **

“Huh?” Confused, everyone looked at one another, while Makoto was just wondering why her laptop was needed. Nonetheless, she left to go fetch it, and moments later, came back with the item in hand. No sooner had she turned on the device, the girls found themselves greeted to an online video chatroom. And what they saw on the other end nearly caused their jaw to drop in shock. 

“I-Is that…” Haru began to say. 

“Futaba?!” Finished Ann, Makoto, and Kasumi in unison. 

On the other end of the live feed, the girls could see into the familiar messy room belonging to the young hacker. The normally darkened environment was completely bright, a rarity in of itself. But it wasn’t the sight of the room that had grabbed their attention, but rather who was on screen at the moment. It being none other than Futaba herself, the young neet in question was stark naked save for her trademark glasses. But what stood blatantly out of place was the massive cock hanging in between her legs. Shocking the girls for not only their seeing that their friend had taken the pill as Haru had; but also the fact that it was larger than Haru’s supposed 10 inches. Hanging at an astonishing 14 inches from what they could see. But that wasn’t the only thing that shocked the group. 

Standing, or rather, kneeling down next to Futaba was the infamous Phantom Theif leader, turned, sexualize femboy; Akira. The formerly handsome stud was currently blindfolded and gagged, a deep flushed expression forming on his face while his arms were tied behind securely his back. His entire body naked and recently shrunken cock out on display for the whole harem to see. 

“Akira/Senpai?!” Exclaimed the entire harem, shocked at the state of appearance that their boyfriend was in. Whereas Futaba, on the other side of the live show, grinned widely in satisfaction. 

_ “Sweet, you guys are on, I managed to get through to you guys with no problem, alright.” _ The Otaku grinned before she cleared her throat in an almost dramatic fashion,  _ “What up y’all? It’s your girl Futaba; and today, me and Akira here are gonna give you all a wondering live-action fuck session.” _

“What?!” Ann exclaimed while Haru and Kasumi had ripe blushes deepening on her face from the announcement. Making sure that their ears didn’t deceive them. Even Makoto was left speechless at what she had just heard. 

_ “I know, shocking, huh? But after seeing the way Tae destroyed our cute leader here last week. I wanted to try it for myself,”  _ Cackled the horny little hacker, her cock beginning to twitch with anticipation.  _ “And Senpai was SOOO eager to lend me a hand, weren’t ya?”  _

The bounded Persona User letting out a moan, growing even louder as Futaba knelt down and grabbed hold of his cock. Stroking the already hard erection in a teasing manner, grinning widely as she felt Akira begin to squirm under her, clearly trying his best to resist the urge to not buck his hips and lean into her hand. Something that Futaba didn’t miss, making her laugh. 

_ “Looks like Senpai here’s getting a little needy and impatient here,”  _ She cooed in a teasing manner, giving a playful squeeze in response to him twitching light against his hand,  _ “That’s perfectly fine with me, I’m itching to get this thing started anyway. Come on, Akira, on your hands and knees on top of the bed, now!”  _

The girls watched as Futaba roughly yanked Akira by his hair, forcibly guiding the blinded and muffled teen onto her bed. Positioned in such a way that they could see their boyfriend/leader’s curvaceous body, wide hips, and his plump booty in the camera. Futaba smirking as she climbed up behind him, coming face to face with his rear. Her cock growing hard already from the mere sight of Akira’s perfectly round shaped ass. Grabbing a handful of his firm cheeks within each palm. 

_ “You know, I gotta say,”  _ The girls heard Futaba begin to speak, kneading his booty like dough  _ “Tae’s drugs did wonders for this body of yours.”  _ She spread his ass wide, giving her a clear look of his pink asshole winking at her cutely,  _ “You probably have the best ass out of all of us now. In my opinion, at least; Ann and the others might take offense to that.”  _

Licking her lips, she giggled before leaning in and stabbing her tongue into the tight puckering star. Making Akira’s back arch as he felt her invading his insides. He bit down on the ballgag, shuddering at the shiver racing up his spine as he gripped the sheets underneath him. Futaba’s tongue slithered about, reaching as far as humanely possible while the hacker brought her hands to his cock once more. Stroking the erect length, while cupping his balls in her hands. Occasionally planting soft kisses on his sack every so often in between. Which served to shoot even more shocks of pleasure throughout Akira’s body. 

_ “Man, I never thought eating out your ass would taste this good, Akira,” _ Futaba pulled away to speak, Quickly using her finger to replace her tongue and offer some more pleasure,  _ “I can see why you love doing it so much.”  _

Hearing her leader moaning and writhing about under her ministrations made her giggle some more,  _ “Don’t worry Akira, I won’t forget about you. You moaning like a little slut makes every single second of this, worth it.”  _

The girls simply sat there and watched, completely transfixed at the amazing sight of Futaba mercilessly tonguing down and jerking off their boyfriend shamelessly on camera. Something they didn’t think Futaba was capable of doing in the first place, given her hermit-like nature. What surprised them even further was how much this was affecting them, much like how it had last week when Tae had taken Akira so brazenly in front of them. 

Unlike the doctor, however, Futaba was showing off a surprising amount of restraint when it came to playing with the effeminate Akira. Shocking a couple of them, as they thought she would just jump straight right into everything, and start fucking him right away. And for Futaba, she certainly did want to help herself to Akira right this moment, if her dick had anything to say about this. But why rush things? She had all the time in the world to play around with her cute little bitch. And she would make sure to savor each. And. Every. Moment. 

As for Akira himself, the boi could barely keep himself together from oral ministrations that Futaba was laying onto him. It was intense, even though she was simply kissing and using her tongue on him, his mind was quickly beginning to overload itself with pleasure he didn’t think was possible. What shocked him even more, was how much he was starting to enjoying this type of treatment ever since he became the way he was just a little over a week ago. As if his life before being transformed into a cute effeminate boy was a distant memory. Another stab against made against his prostate by Futaba’s tongue sent the older teen reeling as his balls clenched and he came all over his girlfriend’s bed underneath. Ropes of his sticky cum hitting the bedsheets. Panting, he shuddered from feeling Futaba’s tongue slide out of his asshole, hearing the cute little hacker giggle as she slapped him on the ass. 

“Damn Akira, I didn’t think my little tonguing session would mess you up THIS much,” By this point, her cock was straining against her panties, “If my tongue left you like this, I can only imagine what my cock’s gonna do to you in a few moments.”

That statement alone sent Akira’s heart racing, leaping up into his chest as Futaba grabbed ahold of his waist, and started hotdogging her length between the valley of his milky cheeks. Biting her bottom lip lightly from her soft his ass felt. Spreading ‘em, she lined up her cock, the throbbing tip poking against the puckering entrance, and pushed her way into him. A loud gagged moan began to leave Akira as he was, once again, being penetrated by a thick girthy member, while not as big had Tae’s had been the first time around. It was still, by no means, small either and it would be something Futaba would be sure to remind him of by the end of it all.

“Sh-Shit…” Futaba hissed out, her body hunching itself over, holding onto Akira as she adjusted to being inside of her boyfriend’s tight ass. The sensation of her having her cock’s cherry being popped, along with how tightly his walls clung and coiled around her. It caused her mind to explode with newfound foreign pleasure, “S-So this it was it feels like being on the giving end of it? Fuuuck me, now I see what Tae meant when she said you loved doing things like this with us. It feels awesome!” 

Another heavy moan left Akira as he felt his arms being pulled behind his back. His ears twitching at the sound of jingling before his body jumped up at something cold and metallic wrapping around his wrist. He turned his head, desperately trying to look over his shoulders, despite the fact that he was currently blindfolded. But that didn’t stop Futaba from grinning down with a bit of a strained, yet pleasurable, smile. 

“Surprised?” She grinned, pleased as she locked the handcuffs securely around Akira’s wrists, “I thought I’d give myself a bit of a handlebar to hold on you,” 

Not wanting to say anything else, Futaba started fucking, her movements were slow and gentle at first, but that didn’t last long as she started to pick up more speed as time passed. Amidst her thrusts, Futaba raised her hand before bringing it down with a harsh crack filling the air. A loud muffled noise of surprise left Akira while his cheeks wobbled uncontrollably from the sudden smack his ass suffered through, only to be followed up by another, and another. Each strike leaving a nice rosy handprint on his plump behind; Futaba groaned as she felt him clenching tighter in response. 

“My my, don’t tell me you love being spanked, dontcha?” She struck him again, and his walls clenched even tighter, “You do! You do love being hit, don’t you naughty little whore?!” 

The ball gag in his mouth preventing him from speaking was both a blessing and a curse in disguise. His mind and mouth wanted to protest and against such claims. But his body couldn’t help but agree, surrendering itself to the cock ravaging his hole much like how it had done so with Tae last week. He didn’t know whether it was because of the drug rendering him to this state, or if it was his mind slowly accepting his inner submissiveness. But either way, he couldn’t deny how much he didn’t mind either one. 

-x-

“N-No way…” 

Those were had been uttered by Kasumi, but it may as well fell on deaf ears with how unresponsive the others were at the very moment. All of their gazes transfixed to the incredulous sight of the youngest member of their group happily dominating and fucking Akira without any shame. And by God, they couldn’t believe how aggressive she had been with him. Futaba fucked him as if their roles had been reversed; it was unreal, it was insane. 

It. . . was surprisingly hot.

“Akira-kun…” Haru muttered, her face red hot with a deep blush while feeling the blood rushing down to between her legs. She knew she was beginning to get an erection, but she could deny what she was witnessing was turning her on. More than it possibly should’ve been. She didn’t even realize she had fished her cock out from under her skirt and started jerking herself off shamelessly before the rest of the girls. 

“H-Haru?!” Shouted Ann, being the first to catch what the brunette was doing. Makoto and Kasumi moving their gaze from the screen to the masturbating futa, “What are you-?!” 

“I-I... can’t stop...” She moaned, her laboring breath slowly morphing to heavy pants and gasping, “It’s… so good…” 

That simple yet almost non-coherent sentence sent another wave of flustered abashment throughout the rest of the girls. Something they didn’t was possible at this point given what they were seeing Futaba was doing. They were just shocked to see the normally sweet Haru doing something so brazenly in front of them. Even if the sight was arousing them, more than some would admit, to think it would cause this much of a reaction to one of them. 

Haru, herself, didn’t really know herself what she was referring to at that particular moment as she stroked her dick. All she knew was that she couldn’t stop herself no matter how much a part of her was finding this embarrassing. Seeing Futaba’s hips colliding with Akira’s plump booty, plundering his tight looking asshole, sent a rush; a rush of excitement with a hint of envy coursing through the Okumura heiress’ body. A part of secretly wishing to trade places with the hacker at this very moment. The thought alone was enough to increase her speed in jerking off, envisioning how amazing it must’ve felt being inside of Akira. She swore to get her chance with the boy the first moment she got, no matter what. 

“Sh-She’s… she’s really going at it?” Kasumi uttered, staring amazed at her older senpai. She along with Ann and Makoto could only stare at the futa losing herself to her fantasies. And though they didn’t fully know what she was currently thinking at the moment; they DID have a pretty good idea as to what was the reason behind it. 

-X-

Meanwhile on the other end of the spectrum; Futaba, unaware of what was going on with Haru and the others, was too wrapped up in her fucking her boyfriend’s ass. During the whole time the girls had been watching Haru’s little jerk off session, Futaba switched gears. Flipping Akira onto his back and ramming into his ass in the missionary position, watching his tiny cock flop back and forth as the blindfold started to come undone. Letting her peer into his black eyes, fully enraptured with lust, complemented by the deep flushed expression he had on his face. 

“Man, that’s a REAL slutty expression you got there, Akira,” Futaba mocked with a cute laugh, “What’s up with that cock-hungry look,  _ senpai?  _ Do you by chance… want more?” 

The Wild Card looked up at her, his hazy eyes gazing towards the expectant look on her face having an effect on him. Before he knew it, he had given the slightest of nods to the futa, silently submitting to the blissful ecstasy that he was craving more of. That was all Futaba needed to hear, “How cute~” 

She hiked up Akira’s legs, making the effeminate boy groan loudly as they were pushed up to his sides. Allowing the ginger to lean and undo his ballgag, but his mouth wouldn’t remain unoccupied for long as Futaba locked lips with the panting boy, dominating and playing around with his tongue. Trapping the cute boy in a deep and passionate mating press. All the cameras could see at this very moment was the bubbly shape of Akira’s ass rippling under the intensity of Futaba’s hips slamming down. Her heavy cum filled balls slapping audibly against his milky cheeks as the introvert worked to make Akira’s hole a gaping cum filled mess for the girls to witness. His legs in the air, bouncing helplessly with toes curling up tightly. 

Rubbing against her stomach, Futaba could feel her boyfriend’s own cock leaking out pre. Twitching uncontrollably with the sign that he would be cumming some time soon, “Mm, what’s the matter, you gonna cum, Senpai?” Breaking their kiss so she could smile. Only for a sudden thought to come to mind, “I got a great idea~” 

Slowing down with her thrusting, a frustrated Akira was left confused by the action as he was suddenly lifted up from the bed and carried before the camera by a surprisingly strong Futaba. Who grinned madly as she bounced him up and down her cock. Keeping his legs spread wide, showing off his slim body and small cock bouncing wildly before the live recording camera. 

“This is something Tae should’ve done with you the first time you got fucked,” She cackled, feeling herself getting close to cumming as well, “How bout you show the girls what it’s like to cum like like a little bitch? Go on, Senpai, give the girls a nice show!” 

Akira grunted loudly but a stab at his prostate wrung out a whorish look on Akira as he came. Shamelessly shooting out thin ropes of his jizz all over himself and in front of the camera. Letting out a loud and delicious girly moan in the process. Futaba moaned herself, feeling her boyfriend clamping down tightly around her cock was enough to bring her over the edge as well. With a final thrust upwards, she blasted a torrent of hot sticky cum into the femboy’s cock milking asshole. 

“Ngh fuck!” She swore, bucking her hips a few times, want to make sure he took in every last drop of his seed. “Take it in, you dirty slut!” 

The climax lasted for a few more moments before Futaba let out a breath and pulled out, letting out a cute yelp as she fell back, losing her balance and sitting on the bed with Akira on top of her. A broken expression full of pleasure as he oozed out Futaba’s seed from his gaping hole. Seeing how out of it he was, Futaba giggled before turning to face the camera with a little grin. 

“Well it looks like our cute little boy isn’t able to continue on, so it looks like that’s it for today,” She gave a salute with a wink to the camera, “Thanks for watching y’all, hope you had a good fap, or to the cowards that didn’t take the pills yet, Schlick. See ya later!”

And with that, the live feed went dead. 

-X- 

“Holy shit…” 

That was the only thing Ann said as she and the rest of the girls sat back in their seats. Shuffling around, squirming with their legs shut closed together. A notable wet spot formed in between Ann, Kasumi, and Makoto’s legs, whereas Haru made a complete mess of herself after cumming powerfully from the arousing orgasm Akira and Futaba shared. No one said anything else, but one thing was clear in the minds of the teenage girls. 

If Tae’s little performance hadn’t been enough to convince them to indulge in Akira’s body and the futa pill. Then Futaba’s DEFINITELY did. 

“I… I think I should go… I. . . have something to do.” Kasumi lied weakly, grabbing her things and rushing out of Makoto’s home. Ann gave some pathetic excuse to leave as well. The two girls having a clear intent on what they were going to do when they got home. Leaving Makoto and a lightheaded Haru behind, the two of which were still catching their breaths from their intense climax. 

Unbeknownst to the girls, however, they weren’t the only ones who had been treated to this little show. 

-Hifumi-   
  
“Oh my…”

Currently at the church Hifumi frequented to, the Shogi player had a deep blush on her as she covered her mouth. Her eyes, completely wide with a blush on her face from the little show she had just witnessed on her phone. Looking around, she grabbed her things before quickly leaving the church. Knowing full well she would be cementing her ticket to hell if she stayed there any longer. 

-Kawakami-

“Fuck… you gotta be kidding me…” Muttered the currently dressed up Maid as she had been on her break. Stashing herself away in a closet, a hand shoved in her pussy, fingering herself to what a sinfully hot show despite knowing she shouldn’t have found this hot in the slightest.

-Tae-

The doctor just smirked as she stared at the monitor, having finished watching that hot little stream. Pulling up a little notepad, she crossed off a name on a list. 

“One down… six more to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm not unfamiliar with dabbling in Futa on Male content. This is the first time I've written it as a story, let alone a commission. Tell me what y'all thought in the comment section. If you liked it hate it. And be ready for the second chapter.


End file.
